FAYZ
Fallout Alley Youth Zone, or the FAYZ, is what the people in Perdido Beach and Coates Academy call the area they live in. The FAYZ began on November tenth, a Monday, in 2008, at ten eighteen in the morning. Howard Bassem coined the term "Fallout Alley Youth Zone" along with its acronym. The FAYZ is surrounded by an impenetrable barrier painful to the touch. It is a dome 20 miles (30 kilometers) in diameter, and the nuclear power plant is in the exact center. The FAYZ was created by an autistic 4 year old who everyone calls Little Pete during a nuclear disaster. When the FAYZ was created, everybody over the age of fifteen disappeared. When a teenager reaches their fifteenth birthday, that have the option to poof (which in "Gone" to the end of "Fear" no one inside the FAYZ knew where it would lead) or remain in the FAYZ (no one could do this until the end of Gone). According to Orsay Pettijohn and possibly confirmed by Constance Temple, death and poofing are the only known ways to escape the FAYZ, however in "Light" Gaia found out that she could "punch" Little Pete and let anyone touching the wall come in or out. Radiation inside the FAYZ has caused multiple children and animal species to mutate and develop powers and any of the kids who had powers have been called freaks, moofs, and various other names. The most powerful creatures inside this world are Little Pete and the Gaiaphage. At the end of ''Plague'', most children in the FAYZ are under the leadership of either Sam Temple or Caine Soren, or loners such as Emily and Brother and Gaia and her crew. FAYZ in other languages The FAYZ name was possibly one of the hardest names in the book, as the translators of the book had to use a word which could mean something similar to Fallout Alley Youth Zone and also refer or sound similar to a word meaning a stage in time or space (Like FAYZ refers to phase). This part of this article is a list of the FAYZ names in other languages. Feel free to add the name of the FAYZ in your own language! Also, if possible, directly translate the name to English so that it becomes possible to see why it may was so hard for the translators to translate the name. * German: Fallout Bahn Jugendbereich (Fallout train the youth field) * Norwegian: REBUS - Reaktorbyens Ungdomssone (Reactor town's youth zone) * Dutch: FAKZ - Fall-out Alley Kinder Zone (Fall-out Alley Kid Zone) * Spanish: ERA - Espacio Radiactivo Adolescente (WAS/PERIOD OF TIME/AGE - Radioctive Teen Space) * Polish: ETAP - Ekstremalne Terytorium Alei Promieniotwórczej (STAGE - Extreme Territory of Radioactive Alley) * French: La Zone - The Zone * Portuguese: LGAR - Lugar da Galera da Área Radioativa (Radioactive Area Gang's Place) * Lithuanian: Zonoje (The Zone) * Singlish : SSZ - Sibeh Sot Zone (Super Crazy Zone) * Hungarian: AVIZ - Atomvölgyi Ifjúsági Zóna (Youth Zone in Atom Valley). * Swedish: Zonen (The Zone) * Chinese (simplified): QQSH Qīng qū shànhòu hútòng (Youth Zone Aftermath Alley) * Turkish: RSGB - Radyoaktif Serpinti Gençliği Bölgesi (Area of Fallout Alley Youth) * Korean: 페이즈 (FEIZ) - 어린아이들의 방사능 낙진 구역 * Ukrhainian: ЧХВК - Чёт Хуйня Ваша Книга (The Zone) Category:FAYZ Category:Candidates for Revision